


No More Kid Stuff

by Semi_problematic



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: First Love, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "How are you?""Sick." Peter whined.There was silence. "Peter, your suit says you are healthy. Is it missing something important?""No." Peter sighed. He was being dramatic. Not that that was new. "I'm lovesick. The kind of sick a person gets when they really, really like someone."





	No More Kid Stuff

Peter looked down at the people rushing below him, sighing. The day had been slow, which was something Peter loved and hated. No one was committing crimes, which was good. It meant the city was safe like he wanted it. But when he wasn't chasing bad guys or helping old people cross the road, Peter was left with his thoughts. Those of which were very, very annoying.

Tony Stark had been occupying his thoughts recently, not that that was anything new. Gaining superpowers only made his crush worsen. Before Peter met Tony he was in love. He had most of Tony's interviews memorized word for word and he knew every fact he could about him. How rich he was and how his childhood was a struggle. Peter had bern ready to marry the man since he was thirteen.

At sixteen, nothing had changed, other than the fact that Tony Stark checked up on him every once in a while. They weren't as close as Peter liked to think, but that didn't matter. He still got to see Tony all the time and that was good enough for him. 

Still, Tony was distracting. Peter found himself imagining how it felt to be pressed close to Tony and how he tasted. All the romantic things that girls talked about in movies. Peter wanted to just kiss him once. To feel the way Tony moves. Hear the comments Tony makes that Pepper always complained about. If Peter had Tony, he would treasure him. That was for sure. 

"Karen?" Peter asked, laying back against the stairs he was resting on. "How are you today?"

"Good." Her voice replied without missing a beat. Peter knew she didn't really have feelings, but he wanted to make sure she felt included. "How are you?"

"Sick." Peter whined. 

There was silence. "Peter, your suit says you are healthy. Is it missing something important?"

"No." Peter sighed. He was being dramatic. Not that that was new. "I'm lovesick. The kind of sick a person gets when they really, really like someone."

"Do you like someone Peter?"

Peter was silent now. He nodded. "Yeah, but he doesn't like me back. He wouldn't. It sucks, Karen."

"I am sorry."

Peter waved it off. "It's okay. I just wish I could get over it, ya know? It's been years and it's only gotten worse."

"I thought liking someone was supposed to be pleasurable."

"It is." Peter sat up. "It's distracting, too. While I'm trying to sleep I think of him. How his arms would feel wrapped around me all tight. Or when I am taking a Spanish test and all I can think about is how he says my name."

"That is distracting." She paused. "Can I help?"

"No. Not unless you can make Tony Stark fall in love with me." Peter ran his fingers through his hair, looking down at his mask in his lap. "It's okay. I just can't talk to anyone else about this stuff."

"I cannot make Tony fall in love with you, Peter." 

"I know. It was a joke." Peter laughed dryly. It sucked being reminded that Tony didn't want him. "Guess you don't know much about those."

"Have you tried making Tony fall in love with you?" She asked.

Peter paused. "No. I'm... he has Pepper. And I'm just some kid."

"Well..." She began. "Prove to him that you aren't a kid anymore."


End file.
